memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Negotiation
(Der'kal ship, brig) Captain Kira is nudged by a Klingon disruptor rifle as he wakes up he sees the disruptor pointed at his chest then he sees Colonel Sheppard being held at weapon point as well when a Klingon Ambassador turned traitor walks up to him. Where is the rest of your crew Captain? Ambassador Kell asked Typhuss who is still dazed from being knocked out. The Klingon Ambassador takes the combadge on the table and activates it. To anyone on board this ship this is Ambassador Kell we have Captain Kira and Colonel Sheppard in our custody if you don't turn yourselves over to us we'll execute them you've got 30 seconds to comply Ambassador Kell says as he looks at both Sheppard and Kira. Ambassador this is Lieutenant Commander Ben Tucker from the USS Kingston you don't want to do this we're allies we helped each other during the Dominion War and then the Xindi War don't let this divide us or the Der'kal will pick us off one by one until the Federation is no more Commander Tucker says over the combadge. (Space, planet orbit) The Der'kal combat cruiser destroys all three Klingon warships and then jumps to warp heading towards Starbase Atlantis, destroying Starbase Atlantis means the Federation has no foothold in the sector, then the Kingston comes out from behind the moon and heads towards the planet. (USS Kingston's main bridge) Sir sensors are not picking up Colonel Sheppard's team or the salvage team's beacons Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Damn Captain Tyson says under his breath. Sir if that Der'kal ship when to meet up with the rest of the Der'kal fleet then we've lost Colonel Sheppard and his team along with our away team Lieutenant Cole says to Captain Tyson. He shakes his head then. No if that ship is heading where I think its heading then we can not only save Colonel Sheppard and our team but also that ship's target Mr. Cole set course for Starbase Atlantis maximum warp Captain Tyson orders him to do. (Der'kal, bridge) Commander Mitchell is still working on the power grid then she shuts down the lights, she then gets out her SIMs beacon and then picks up her particle rifle and heads out of the bridge to rescue Typhuss and Sheppard. (Der'kal, brig) What's this device Captain Ambassador Kell says looking at Typhuss who is sitting on the ground as he shows him the device to activate the plasma charges. Typhuss looks at the device then at Kell and speaks. Its a control device says Typhuss as he looks at Kell. A control device to what Captain Kell says looking at Typhuss. For the plasma charges says Typhuss as he looks at Kell. Then a stun grenade rolls into the room as both Sheppard and Typhuss get out of its blast range behind a table as Commander Mitchell, Lieutenant Commander Tucker, and Ensign Olson enter the brig area. Captain, Colonel you two ok Commander Mitchell says to the two as they get up from where they were hiding. Typhuss gets his type 2 phaser and puts it in his holster and Typhuss also gets his type 3-E phaser rifle. We should contact the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at John. One problem this ship's external communications requires a passcode to be used sirs Commander Mitchell says looking at both Colonel Sheppard and Captain Kira. Typhuss takes out a emergency transponder and turned it on sending a emergency signal to the Intrepid. We should turn off the shields before the Intrepid gets here says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm heading to the bridge maybe I can turn them off from there Commander Mitchell says to Typhuss and Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard, I want the rest of AR-1 on the bridge now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Right, McKay, Teyla, Ronon meet us on the bridge on the double Colonel Sheppard says as he tapped his combadge. We're on our way John Teyla says over his combadge. (Der'kal main bridge) The team walks onto the bridge and sees that they're at warp speed. Uh guys we're on course for Starbase Atlantis Doctor McKay says looking at the console read out. What, when did this ship jump into warp? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. I may have of reactivated its automatic subroutines and it seems it must of activated its warp drive McKay says to Typhuss. Commander Tucker and one of his engineers walk onto the bridge and closes the door and locks it. We've got Klingons behind us we lost Myers and Boyd Commander Tucker says looking at the rest of the salvage team. McKay, can you turn it off says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. I can try but I'll need help Mckay says as he kneels down at the panel as Commander Tucker walks over to help him.